The Boy Who Would Change the World
by grendabre
Summary: A re-write of the series. The Dursleys are not evil as in canon. They're actually reasonable human beings. Harry's adoption into their family further changes them. Harry is a boy that's bursting with curiosity. Full of a desire to learn, he's smarter than the average kid. Follow young Harry's life, as he changes the world around him.


**Prologue**

Harry Potter was the boy who lived. The first person to have ever survived the killing curse, and that too when he was merely a one year toddler. What's more is that the Dark Wizard who tried to kill him was vanquished as the spell rebounded. Unfortunately for Harry, his parents were killed by the very same Dark Wizard before he tried to kill Harry.

_A few hours later_…

Harry was in the arms of one of the leaders of the good side; the side that fought against the Dark Wizard. Standing beside this man, known as Dumbledore, was an old woman. They were standing just outside Number 4, Privet Drive.

"Don't you think he should live among us, Albus?" asked the woman.

"Oh Minerva, I don't think that's such a good idea. He's famous at such a young age. The fame could get in his head. It's better for him if he lived where he was loved as a normal child. Besides, I think Lily would have wanted Harry to live among muggles as she did before she was 11."

"Hmmm… You're right, Albus. But, really? You're just going to hand him over with a letter? That's ridiculous! They deserve an explanation. This will be a rude shock to them. Most people don't like their lives changing so drastically. If you don't want to talk to them Albus, I will. Give me the boy. I'll do the talking for you."

Albus sighed and handed Harry over to Minerva. He didn't think it was necessary to fret so much. Mrs. Dursley, after all, was Lily's sister. She would understand. But, if Minerva wanted to talk, she would talk. _There's no_ _stopping her_, thought Albus.

"Dear Merlin, look at the boy. Smiling in his sleep. It breaks my heart to think that just a few hours ago, his very world was rocked because of that bastard. Albus, did he always have that scar?"

"No, Minerva… I believe this scar has something to do with the rebounded curse. It's quite peculiar. I sense a strange aura coming from within, but I dare not try anything." Seeing Minerva's shocked look, he added, "Don't worry, Minerva. It doesn't seem as if it can harm him. I promise that I'll monitor his health frequently, and as soon as he's in Hogwarts, I'll study him as and when I can. Now, I'll take my leave of you. Best of luck with the Dursleys. Good night, Minerva."

Saying so, he turned on the spot and disappeared off into the night. Minerva dearly wanted to take Harry with her to her own place and raise him as her own child, but she did not want to betray Albus. She owed him far too much. With a flick of her wand, she transformed her clothes into a frock that would be appropriate to be worn amongst muggles. Then, she headed forwards to the Dursleys' home. She ringed the bell, and waited for the door to be opened. It was just 7:30 p.m. so she was sure she wasn't interrupting anything.

Shortly thereafter, the door was opened by a thin lady with a hard face. "Good evening, Mrs. Dursley," said Minerva, "I'm here to deliver extremely bad news. Can I come in?" Petunia Dursley regarded the woman with suspicion, but seeing as she was quite old, and holding a sleeping baby in her arm, Petunia dropped her guard a little, and let the woman inside. Vernon had been over to his friends' place, so she was alone at home with Dudley, who was currently sleeping in his crib.

"Before telling you anything, let me introduce myself. I am Minerva McGonnagal. Now that introductions are out of the way, I have to ask you to brace yourself."

"Go on," said Petunia. She looked a little frightened, but added, "I'm Petunia, by the way."

"Petunia, today is an extremely sad day. Your sister Lily has died…"

Minerva went on length to describe the whole story to her. How the Potters fought against Voldemort with the rest of the good side. How Voldemort decided to hunt them down. How they had to go into hiding. How they were killed.

Petunia had always hated Lily. It was a clear case of jealousy. Lily was always smarter than her, and thus, always received her parents' praise. Then, at the age of 11, they all found out that Lily was a witch. Lily was different. Lily was special. Their parents always adored Lily and praised her, and this made Petunia very mad. She wanted Lily to suffer, because Lily was everything she wanted to be, but never could. Many times she wished that Lily would fall from grace, and today she learned that her wish had been granted. This did not comfort her.

_All those times I fought with her. All those times I called her a freak. And now she's dead... So, why don't I feel happy? I dreamed of a day when she would fall, for so long, but now that it's come, I feel tainted. I feel like it was somehow my fault that it came to her dying. This doesn't please me. Oh Lily… If only I could have been mature. If only I learned to live with the fact that you were better. You didn't deserve to die, Lily. I've been bitter all my life, but I won't let myself feel good about your death. I'm not a monster._

"Was it painful for her?"

"Thankfully, it wasn't. The killing curse kills instantly."

"Thank god…" Looking at Harry, she said, "That's their boy, isn't it? Are you going to be his caretaker?"

"No, Petunia. His name is Harry, by the way. You're his only living relative. Don't you want to take care of him?"

"Me? But, I can't do magic! I'm just a …"

"Muggle. That's what people who can't do magic are called."

"Yes, I'm just a muggle. Why would you want a muggle to raise him?"

"It's in his best interests. Right now, the wizarding world is in a state of turmoil. The Dark Lord's followers are still roaming free. Harry isn't safe there. Besides, can you imagine just how famous he will be in the wizarding world? He's responsible for the death of the Dark Lord who has terrorized wizarding Britain for more than just the last decade! That fame could ruin his character! We want him to be raised by a proper family in a normal way. Can you do that Petunia? Am I asking for too much?"

"I hated Lily, Minerva." Minerva gasped. Petunia held her hand up and continued, "She was always better than me, and while she was a smart witch and I was just an average muggle, our parents always adored her. I was jealous. But, she's still my sister, Minerva. I could never have wanted her to die. Not like this, at least. Not murdered. At this moment, all I feel is guilt. I feel as if this were somehow my fault. I'm sorry Minerva. I don't deserve to take care of Harry. I'm a horrible person."

"Don't be ridiculous, Petunia! The fact that you feel guilty shows that you're a good person! You just need to realize that! Now look at me and tell me. Will you take care of Harry?"

"Yes. I will care for him and show him love as if he were my own child."

"That's great! I'm sure Harry will make you and your husband proud! Speaking of which, I need to ask. Have you ever told him about the magical world?"

"No, Minerva. As I already told you, I'd hated Lily, and thus, by association, the whole magical world. I preferred to suffer silently than tell anything to Vernon. Besides, do you really think he would believe me? He's a very skeptical man. Years and years of working hard in his company have made him that way, and I didn't want to burden him with such information..."

"Ah! I thought that would have been a problem. No matter, I know a way to convince him that magic really does exist. It will be very hard for him to deny, after you show him..." With a mischievous smile on her face, Minerva waved her wand, and an envelope with red lips where the end of the flap was stuck to the rest of it, popped in existence. "...this," Minerva continued.

"What is it?"

"It's a Speaker. I've recorded a message in it, specifically directed towards Vernon. As soon as Vernon holds it in his hands, the lips will start speaking."

"I hope he handles it well."

"For both of our sakes, I hope so too. Good night, Petunia. I should take my leave."

"Good night, Minerva."

With a smile, Minerva popped away.

_A few hours later…_

"Petunia, I'm home," came Vernon's voice from the doorway. "That was a bloody good party!"

Petunia came downstairs with a finger on her lips and a stern expression. "Shhh Vernon! The kids are asleep. You'll wake them."

She'd put Harry to sleep beside Dudley in the spare crib, after feeding him.

"Kids? Petunia. We only have one son," said Vernon, looking at his wife with some confusion on his face.

"Come to the living room, Vernon. We need to talk…"

As they sat down, Petunia started talking to Vernon, and told him everything. Vernon already knew that Petunia had hated her sister. What she'd always told him was that her sister was a freak and a delinquent, married to a bloody hobo. He'd found that very easy to believe. Now, Petunia told him the truth, and all about her jealousy and her repentance. The more she spoke, the more he grew confused.

_Magic? Muggles? Hogwarts? Dark Lord? War?_

"Petunia, are you drunk?"

"No, Vernon! I'm not drunk! And, I'm not crazy either! All of this is true! Wait, there's something here that can convince you." Saying so, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Speaker. Holding it out, she told him to touch it.

Eyeing the letter apprehensively, Vernon tried to grasp it. As soon as his fingers touched it, though, it slipped out, and flew right in front of him.

"What th-"

"Vernon Dursley," spoke the Speaker, "This letter is addressed to you by Minerva McGonnagal, Headmistress of Hogwarts. The letter proceeds... Hello Mr. Dursley. I have spoken this letter merely as a safeguard that you wouldn't believe your wife when she tells you that magic exists. Well, now you know, and I hope that you can do what is necessary. Please make the best choice, Mr. Dursley. Thank you." Saying so, the Speaker merely popped out of existence.

"So, Vernon. Do you believe me now?"

Vernon, still in shock from having his entire world shaken, merely nodded.

"And, will you help me take care of Harry like he were our own son? Please don't say no, my dear. My heart aches with guilt. Please help me relieve my pain. Can you do this for me?"

Vernon loved his wife and his son. They meant everything to him. Even more than his job, his house and all his money. He couldn't say no to her. Not now, when what she needed most was love and care.

"Petunia, you know that I love you. If you want to take care of Harry, I'll take care of him with you," said Vernon, taking Petunia's face in his pudgy hands, and with a smile on his face.

"Vernon, there's one more thing I want to tell you. Lily's death has reminded me that life is fragile, and we have to take care of ourselves. I want you to promise me something Vernon. Promise me that you'll cut down on your food intake and start exercising from tomorrow. I don't want you to suffer from health problems. I don't want you to leave me and Dudley alone. Please promise me," exclaimed Petunia with tears in her eyes.

This was the biggest thing anybody ever asked of Vernon. He loved his food, and was too lazy for physical labour. Sure, he was fit when he was just a worker, but after all those promotions, and being in a managerial position for the last 7 years, he'd been growing fat and lazy at an exponential rate. He really wanted to say no. He did, but he couldn't deny what Petunia said. He didn't want to die and leave Petunia and Dudley... and Harry, by themselves. They needed him. He wouldn't deny them a good life.

Hugging her tightly, he said, "I love you Petunia, and I promise that I will do my best to be healthy. For you and for Dudley... and for Harry."

Unknown to Harry, he had just changed the lives of the Dursleys. He just slept in his diapers, dreaming whatever it is that little children dream of. Tomorrow would mark the first day of his life as a Muggle for the next ten years…

A/N 1 : I'd love some reviews, readers. This is my first attempt at writing. I want to know how I can improve.

A/N 2 : Thanks for the criticism, Jaideum. I made a few changes to the story in order to answer your criticism. The changes start from "Yes. I will care for him and show him love as if he were my own child." At least, now the question as to how Vernon threw away normalcy so fast, is answered in a direct manner. As for the other point of criticism, refer A/N 3.

A/N 3 : One of the biggest problems in canon was that Vernon already knew of magic before Harry was dropped on the doorstep. Between Petunia's hate for all things magical, and the Statute of Secrecy, I sincerely doubt that Vernon would have ever known anything about magic. Besides, even if Petunia ever told him, why would he believe (especially considering that he was portrayed to be a bigot)? He would've dumped her for being a nutter.


End file.
